A Truth to Tell
by Raeha
Summary: The truth about Ash and Misty's life.


A Truth to Tell It was a warm sunny day and Brock was sitting alone at a café. He was drinking a cup of coffee. A young reporter, by the name of James, walked up to him. He sat down and introduced himself. He first asked Brock, "What happened between Ash and Misty when you three were on your journey 8 years ago?" Brock sighed and said "Well, it's a long story but I'll tell you if you want." And with that Brock told him this story: "Ash and Misty liked each other from the first day even before me and their arguing proved it better than anything else and the fact that Ash had enough money for her bike a long time ago. As everyone knows he was a pokemon master until he gave the title to Gary Oak. This happened not too long before he gave up his title." " One day we were off in the woods and three Team Rocket members tried to take Misty knowing that Ash liked her. They wanted a trade Pikachu for Misty. Ash refused and they put poison gas in her chamber. They made both of us watch through the glass. We were so sorry. Ash said he'd trade Pikachu and so they let her go but when Pikachu shocked them they cut her throat. Misty was barely alive. She told Ash to go on living without her and to make sure she had a proper funeral. Then Ash couldn't take it any longer. He told Misty his feelings and they kissed until she lay there dead to the outside world in Ash's arms. Pikachu was carted off before he could save it. Ash's best friend and true love died before his eyes. Team Rocket knew the whole time that Ash wouldn't fight with them lost. Ash returned to Cerulean with Misty's body. He made sure that she was buried by the water, in her favorite spot. It was under a dogwood tree with a flowerbed with all sorts of flowers. Ash cried for three days each for the things he lost. Pikachu, Misty, and his only chance at survival. The last day he noticed that a small blue flower popped up in the garden just above where Misty's head was. He saw this and left because he knew she was in heaven." "Ash and I took Pikachu to the woods of his back yard and buried him under an apple tree. We all cried enormous amounts of tears. We all knew what Ash had lost but none of us could tell how he felt. No one we knew had ever lost this much at once. After the ceremony Ash locked himself in his bedroom. He stayed and didn't eat for two days. Mrs. Ketchum was worried about her son so she gave us the spare key and we got him to eat a little. He was more upset then than we had ever seen him." "After about one month of barely eating and locking his doors from the people he loved he finally came outside. But when he did he saw all of the things that reminded his of why he was sad. He ran upstairs. He wrote a note and this is what it says." Brock stopped there and James saw a little tear comes from his eyes. He slowly continued "It said: To whom it may concern, I am Ash Ketchum , a pokemon master. I grew up in the town of Pallet. My best friend, a Pikachu died and we buried him here. I was devastated. Also the same day my only true love, Misty died. They were killed by Team Rocket. I cannot live without them and will not live much longer this way anyway so I will kill myself. I don't know a single person who has lost this much this way and it hurts more than words could ever say. I would like to ask a favor, to let all of my pokemon choose where they want to live. I want to be buried by my love and have my best friend moved beside us. Also plant an apple tree near us for him. I have been a good pokemon master and will let Gary Oak my once rival twice friend become a master in my place. Brock, you have been so good to me and I'll miss you. Mom, don't worry I'll tell grandma and grandpa you said hi. I will now join my friends in heaven. Good luck to all of you pokemon trainers and treat your pokemon with love not beatings. Farewell, Ash Ketchum" When Brock finished he had many tears running down his face. He had lost his friends but they weren't as close as Ash and Misty or Pikachu. He missed them terribly but he knew they would want him to go on without them. He sighed and started again "Ash had killed himself. He made it quick and painless. After none of pokemon would do it he took a knife to his heart. We ran up after we heard pokemon crying. I took Ash's pokemon. All but one wanted to stay with me. The other went to Professor Oak. Ash's Dragonite wanted to come with me so Professor oak did what Ash wanted and let the pokemon decide. It was a hard time but everyone and the pokemon made it through. And to this day I go and visit my old friends once a week." He finished and looked up. The he recognized James. James stood up and said" I'm sorry Brock for what my team did to you. Jessie and I have started a new leaf and hope that you will forgive us. If we knew we would have tried to stop them. Once again I'm sorry." "That's ok James. I need to go now my wife is waiting. Good-bye." And with that both men walked their separate ways. Each remembering Brock's words. Ahs Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Pikachu will always be remembered. 

The End 


End file.
